Definition of Death (Naruto World FanFiction)
by Elmo101
Summary: Stephanie and Simran are your typical teenage best friends. One day while sitting in the park they open a door to a different dimension, which of course they go though together. They find themselves in Naruto World. How will the two girls react in this different environment?
1. Definition Of Death Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: What I've Done**

_Death. Defined as the end of ones life on Earth, but since that day I believed the word death to mean so much more_.

"I watched as houses burned and children screamed. People lay drowning in their own pools of blood. My body felt heavy, and I couldn't do anything but watch as hundreds of people died right in front of my eyes."  
"Wow ... What a horrible dream."

" I've been having it every night since my 13th birthday. Don't most normal people have different dreams; do you think I've gone nuts?" I said depressed but at the same time scared.

She chuckled and said "Normal people." She paused then continued with a more forceful voice "Wait you've been having these dreams for a month! And you're telling me now! Maybe you're just sick."

"Yeah you're probably right." I went silent worrying if the dreams meant anything then spoke again. "Hey Simran, you wouldn't happen to have any Panadol at your house that you could bring over?" I said bluntly

"Yeah we have heaps I'll bring some over in 10 minutes maximum. Hold in there Stephanie don't die on me now."

"Huh. Who said I was dying, I'm not dying, do I sound like I'm dying?" I panicked at her choice of words.

"I'm only joking drama queen. I'll be there soon." she hung up the phone.

I walked down stairs to grab my iPod. I thought some music would calm the huge thumping in my head. I put the ear phones in my ears and chose a song, 'Breath by Breaking Benjamin'. All of a sudden I felt a little dizzy, my room started spinning. I decided to lie down on my bed and get a little rest before Simran arrive with my 'antidote'. Before I knew it, the head ache stopped and I didn't feel dizzy any more but I did feel uncomfortable in my place. When I opened my eyes I was sitting on a tree branch about 10 feet high from the ground. I look down wondering if I was dreaming and fell. I fell flat on my flat; it felt like someone had jumped on my face with stilettos. I sat up on my legs and held my head soon after I saw I blond little kid run by and stop and laugh and me then kept running. I would have hit him but I was more distracted that he looked a lot like Naruto, what am I saying that couldn't be Naruto it's not possible. "Naruto Get Back Here!" I heard someone yell out in an angered tone of voice. I must have hit my head pretty hard I swear I heard someone call out Naruto's name. "NA-RU-TO!" at the moment I heard the second calling of Naruto everything went black and when I opened my eyes there was Simran standing over my bed telling me to "wake up" I got off my bed and said "lets go to the park." She looked so confused but she followed me.

We sat under the biggest tree in the park and I told her about my dream I knew she wasn't listening because she hated the anime Naruto, not that she ever bothered to watch more than one episode I don't think she even watched that. That would be her only fault, other than that she my best friends who is always there for me when I need her. She would always listen unless it about Naruto of course. I look over at Simran her black hair draped in front of her face, the red tips and streaks blended into her hair nicely, her black eyes sparkled. I looked up to her as a role model she was "amazing" I mumbled out loud then smiled at Simran. "I may be amazing but I won't act so amazing if you don't feed me now." I take it back maybe she wasn't human. "What's that face for Steph?"

"No Reason" I answered quickly

See stood up and said "Okay but I'm Serious I'm Staving, let get some food."

I giggled stood up and clapped my hands together. I went to take a step when I tripped; I caught my self with my two hands flat pushing me from the ground. Suddenly a big door appeared out of no where. Simran jumped back confused at the matter while I got back to my feet. Although we weren't looking at each other we knew what each other were thinking... "How the hell did a door get in the middle of a park?!"


	2. Definition of Death Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Tumbling Into The Anime Side Of Things**

_"How the hell did a door get in the middle of a park?!"_

A door in the middle of a park, either someone's playing tricks on us or I really made a door appear. We both stood in silence staring at the large door until the silence was disturbed. "A chocolate door, God really does love me." I walked forward to open it when Simran caught my hand. "Don't open it who knows where that thing leads!"

"What's the worst that could happen we end up in Narnia?" I said with a smirk

She chuckled at my comment then let go of my hand and nodded at me. As I turned the door a gush of wind almost knocking us off of our feet went by. "Oh hurry up already the suspense is killing me, open the door."

That's Simran impatient as ever. I turned the handle and pushed the door open. Inside you could just see the other side of the door, the rest of the park. Simran and I looked at each other and once more nodded at each other. Together we walk into the mysterious door and found our selves walk out into a forest. Shocked we both turned around to go tell someone but the door was gone. "You were saying about Narnia..."

"Something's telling me this isn't Narnia."

"Funny what gave you that idea the village to your left or the forest to your right?" She repeated back as if she was planning to say that all along.

"No need to be mad at me I'm not the one that had the idea to walk though the door!" I said raising my voice

"Yeah I no it was both of us but we are both stuck now and we have to fund a way to get out maybe if..."

Simran continued to ramble on while I noticed something. "That symbol" I interrupted her "the symbol on the door."

"Yeah what of it."

"It's the symbol of the Hidden leaf village." She gave me a blank stare; I could tell she had no idea what I was going on about. "From Naruto." I added bluntly.

"Oh blondie." I sighed and walked ahead into the village. Simran followed wondering what I was doing. A man walked up to us, I knew straight away who he was. "Why aren't you two in school?" I went to go answer when Simran beat me to it."Why? Are we meant to be in school?"

"What are your names?" I saw Simran open her mouth to answer and I knew what she was going to say 'It's rude to ask for someone's name with out stating your own first.' But before she could say this I spoke first " I'm Stephanie and this is my happy friend Simran."

"Nice to meet you I'm Iruka Sensei. Please follow me." We followed in confusion and ended up at the door his class room. Before we went in he asked us to perform the shadow clone Justus. I jumped a little not for my sake for Simran's, I went first and created 3 perfect shadow clones. Next was Simran I feared for her as a new she didn't like Naruto. What would she do? Would she make it? Or will she be set back a year dam come on Simran come on come on COME ON! Don't fail me now!


	3. Definition Of Death Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Making A Great Team... NOT!**

_COME ON! Don't fail me now!_

I almost closed my eyes scared of what the out come was going to turn out like. Before I knew it Simran had perfectly made four clones. All this time she was just trying to bet me. I sighed I really thought she wasn't going to make it; she almost gave me heart failure. She walked over to me "I bet you."

"Remind me to hit you later." We walked into the class room which Iruka sensei. He introduced us to the class and sat us at the fourth row on the right of the class room, next to Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. Then Iruka sensei said to us "Take a look at who your sitting with these will be your team mates." I'm in Team 7 with Simran, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. Well I no I was going to be with Sirman but the others, this was I huge surprise.

It was then time to meet up with our new Sensei's for our teams. We waited what seemed like for ever and then Naruto got tried and set up the trap. The good old trap, this always use to make me laugh just seeing Kakashi's face when he got hit, Priceless. He stuck the eraser in between the door and the wall. Without thinking spoke out loud and said "Idiot, your going to get us all into trouble." in a harsh tone. I looked away and out the window to which I was sitting next to. Simran looked at me. I was worried about her she hadn't said a word which was very unlike her she usual talked way too much. "Hey you" I looked up at Sakura who was talking to Simran one row in front of me. "I have a name you know."

"What ever. What's with all the black are you going to a funeral or something?"

"Oh crap." I spoke out loud knowing this wasn't going to end well. "What are you dressed for a barbie convention?"

"Excuse me!" I could tell how angry Sakura was because of her tonne of voice "Barbie is for like ages 4 to 8!"

"Well then it's perfect for you." Huh the hell did we get to Barbie from clothing? The fight continued. I sighed and said "Here we go..." Naruto and Sasuke both looked and my depressed yet annoyed face. "What?! Look whose talking"

"One more word out of you Pinky then I will use my freaking untrained Karate on your ugly face! Got it?"

"I'd like to see you try!" at that I thought I would draw the line I slammed my hands on the desk in front of me and stood up. With Anger I yelled at them both saying "OYE! Would you two shut up! Frankly you're both pissing me off! So either sit down and be quite or take it outside got it?! But I've heard enough of your stupid cat fight" I gave them an annoyed look then sighed and sat back in my chair leaning back with no care. Everything went quite and I closed my eyes then all of a sudden I heard the hysterical laugh of Naruto. I immediately opened my eyes to see what was so funny at a time like this and I saw Kakashi Sensei pop his head in the door with the eraser on his head. Like I said facial expression at that moment was priceless. I just stopped my self from laughing. "My first impression of you lot is... I don't like you." I couldn't help my self back answer him in a sarcastic tonne "Not like us why ever would you think that?"


	4. Definition Of Death Chapter 4

**The Definition Of Death**

A Fan Fiction Of Naruto

By Stephanie Koch

Help From Simran Gowan

**Chapter 4: Where's Home?**

"_Not like us? Why ever would you think that?"_

"I especially dislike you" he looked at me with sharp eyes or should I say eye as the other was covered with his head band. I wasn't shocked nor frightened by his comment towards me actually it made me laugh inside. We made our way outside and sat down, it stayed silent for a while until Kakashi broke it and said "well let's begin with introducing yourselves." Naruto answered back and said "what do you want to know?"

"How about your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future and things like that." I went to look at Naruto who was meant to speak again next when I heard Simran speak instead. "Why do you introduce your self first?!"

"Okay my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have no desire to tell my likes and dislikes dreams for the future." He paused. I knew this was a complete waste of time. "I have lots of hobbies." He finished and gave a smirk. I looked at Simran who I knew wanted to punch him hard. Naruto went on about his hobbies, likes, and dislikes just like the anime all he talked about was Ramen. Next Sasuke talked, and then Saukra talked. Although she never said his name we all knew what she was talking about. Sasuke this and Sasuke that blah, blah, blah. When she finally finished I said "You have got to be kidding me!" I thought my voice echoed until I realized that Simran said exact same time. "What is with you two?" Kakashi said in a confused tonne. "Oh nothing." Simran and I said again at the same time. Simran spoke next, you could tell by the look in her eyes it was pay-back time to Kakashi. "My name is Simran. I have many dislikes to name them all would get really annoying and boring, dreams for then future... hmm I never thought of it. My hobbies are music, reading, sleeping, eating and making jokes and likes well that almost the same and Hobbies so I really don't want to repeat myself." I gave a slight giggle then looked down at the ground. "I guess it's my go. My name is Stephanie although I like to be called Steph. I don't have many dislikes I just think there's not enough time in life to be complaining. I like in fact love peace and quite. My hobbies well I have a lot but I guess you could sum it up as anything with adventure and being out doors like rock climbing and cliff jumping. I guess my dream would be to find a purpose in life." Kakashi looked at me intrigued in what I was saying. I looked at him feeling a little uncomfortable with all his staring, honestly I was about to yell at him to stop but before I did he look away and spoke. "Meet me at the training ground." He paused, gave a slight giggle and continued. "Oh and skip breakfast or you might throw up." He left us after giving us all forms. Everyone left leaving Simran and I alone. "Hey Steph. Why couldn't we get stuck in black butler?"

I let out a sigh and answered "Why so we can get killed by angels and demons? This ways funner we can get killed by Orochimaru instead!" I said bluntly yet sarcastically.

"No idiot! So I can look at Sebastian all day." I got up and started to walk away uninterested of the convocation. "Hey Elmo wait up." I slowed down and answered back. "Yeah, yeah… Tim-tam. Man you need a new nickname I feel like I'm talking to a chocolate."

"Well at least you're not talking to a stuffed child's toy with no brain." I was insulted by her comment. Then I realized something and turned around to look at Simran. "Well if you're so smart why don't you find us some money for a home, food and shower." She stared at me blankly. We had both forgotten that we had no home to go back to in this world. Yet.

Definition Of Death by Stephanie Koch with help from Simran Gowan.

I do not own Naruto all the rights go to Toshiro Masuda.


End file.
